1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fastening a plate, such as for example a glass panel, in a frame element and also to a sealing element or fastening element respectively for use in such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known, for example for doors, gates or windows made of glass, to grasp a glass panel all the way round or only at one (for example only at the top) or more sides with the aid of frame elements or profiles having a groove receiving the glass panel in the edge region.
In this regard, there are various approaches for fastening the glass panel in these frame elements.
Thus, for example, it is possible to fasten, within what is known as wet glazing, the glass panel between the aluminum frame and glass, usually on both sides of the glass, by means of “liquid adhesive” (for example silicone, polyurethane, etc.). That is to say, with regard to the technical properties, this wet glazing has the advantage that the adhesive bonding of aluminum to glass generates a secure connection and that a good sealing property can be achieved. Wet glazing is advantageous with regard to installation because no play-free “padding” of the glass relative to the aluminum frame is necessary and because the broad range of variants of various sealing rubbers is dispensed with.
However, the method also has serious drawbacks, i.e. with regard to the technical properties that the glass edge bond can be adversely influenced by wrongly selected adhesive (degasifications), that the site of adhesion is poorly ventilated and an uncontrolled curing time results, and that quality control is difficult or impossible because it is not possible to inspect the adhesive bonding. With regard to installation, there are the drawbacks that processing is possible only by taking account of the corresponding curing time of the adhesive or sealant system (can take days), that the quality (visual and mechanical) is dependent on the practical skill of the processor, that long interim storage is typically necessary (this, in turn, involves additional space requirement), that a shorter processing time can be achieved in 2-component adhesives, but complex processing equipment is necessary, and intensive cleaning operations become necessary, that there is a possibly large adhesive volume at a large gap width, that an application of the adhesive is disadvantageous in the case of a low gap width between aluminum and glass, and that the glass has to be positioned for adhesive bonding.
There are also drawbacks with regard to maintenance and servicing: If the glass shatters, it is usually possible to reuse the frame only with great effort (the adhesive has to be removed from the aluminum); the site of adhesion has to be separated using a knife.
Alternatively, it is known, as is apparent from US 2005/0081981, for example, to carry out the glazing with the aid of double-sided adhesive tapes. In this case, a double-sided adhesive tape is normally stuck onto the internal flanks of the groove in the frame element; the cover material is subsequently withdrawn from the adhesive tape and the glass panel is inserted. This has the problem, such as is described in US 2005/0081981, that it is almost impossible, unless appropriate specific measures are taken, to fit a panel into a groove, the width dimensions of which are very tight with respect to the thickness of the glass. Nevertheless, this method admittedly generates an adhesive bond producing a secure connection of aluminum (or a different material of the frame element) to glass and a good sealing property is generated. With regard to installation, there is the advantage that no play-free “padding” of the glass relative to the aluminum frame is necessary.
However, there are serious drawbacks with regard to the technical properties:                There is an increased risk of soiling on account of the open “site of adhesion”;        a broad range of specific seal profiles are necessary;        the expansion shear force acts 100% on the adhesive surface→the thickness of the adhesive tape must be selected accordingly; this can have an adverse influence on the safety distances.        
With regard to installation, there are the drawbacks that the seals have to be cut to size (wastage); that the application of the adhesive tape is complex (no predefined position), that the operations of directing the frame are critical.
There are also drawbacks with regard to maintenance and servicing; that is to say, if the glass shatters, it is usually possible to reuse the frame only with great effort (the adhesive has to be removed from the aluminum) and the site of adhesion has to be separated using a knife.